The Arrival
by Jules9
Summary: A pathetically bad, old-school Jax&Bren 'fic that I wrote in junior high... ;-)
1. Chapter 1

"The Arrival"  
By Jules  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Is it over?" Brenda Barrett-Jacks asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, honey, it is", her husband, Jax, assured her, caressing her cheek.  
  
"How is the baby?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"She's fine. She's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."  
  
"Would you like to see her?" asked a nurse (Amy), coming into the room.  
  
"Could I?" Brenda asked, amazed.  
  
When the crib was brought in, Brenda gasped in amazement.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" she exclaimed when the newborn child was put in her arms. "What are we  
going to name her?"  
  
"I was thinking of Jessica Jane. After Mum", he suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea", she agreed. "Hi Jessica. Hi Jessi", she cooed, when the baby gripped her  
finger.  
  
"She has your eyes," she told her husband. "Blue."  
  
"Her face looks like your's." Jax said.  
  
Lois and Ned Ashton hurried into the room.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could," Lois apologized. "Brian had trouble getting to sleep."  
(Brian Edward was their son. Brian was close to Brooke and Edward was to make Edward  
happy.)  
  
"That's okay," Brenda assured her. "Come meet our baby."  
  
The Ashtons rushed over to her bedside and were astonished at the little person beside their  
friend.  
  
"She has Jax's eyes. And your face and hair." Lois told her friend.  
  
"I know," Brenda laughed. "She is so adorable. She looks like her daddy." Jax squeezed her  
hand.  
  
"Excuse me. Mrs. Jacks needs her rest. You can come later this afternoon if you'd like." the  
nurse interupted.  
  
"We'll be back" Ned assured the happy couple. "Don't worry. Come on, Lois." he said, urging  
her to the door.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Jax said, getting up. "Sweetie, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay. Amy is going to stay with me so don't worry."  
  
When they reached the door, Lois gave Jax a hug.  
  
"Thanks for coming," he thanked them. "We really appreciated it."  
  
"You're welcome" Ned said, shaking his hand. "You did really good."  
  
"Does this mean you two are starting to become friends?" Lois asked.  
  
"We'll see," Ned laughed. "Well, bye."  
  
Jax walked back into the room and back to his wife.  
  
***  
  
Robin rushed into the room.  
  
"Brenda? I just heard. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Robin. Just fine." She smiled at her husband.  
  
"Hi Jax." Robin greeted him.  
  
"Hi. Where did you hear about Jessi?"  
  
"Oh. That's her name? Jessi? I love it."  
  
"Actually, its Jessica Jane. Jessi is just shorter." Brenda put in.  
  
"Have you thought about who the godparents will be?"  
  
"No, not really. We haven't had much time to think about it. She was just born this morning.  
Jax?" she asked, turning to her husband. "Who should the godparents be?" A worried look  
appeared on her face.  
  
"Umm. Jerry and Julia?"  
  
"Good idea. By the way, where are Jane and John?"Ç  
  
"The jet was sent to pick them up. They will be here as soon as they can."  
  
"Robin, you should meet his parents. They are the kindest people." she told her friend.  
  
"Well, I hope I meet them."  
  
"We'll have a party when I"m feeling better and all our friends and family will meet. Is that okay, honey?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Sure. Well, I have to go make a call. I'll be right back. Hold on." He got up and walked to the  
door.  
  
"Jax?" He turned around at the sound of his name. "Go home and get something to eat and  
some rest. You can also help your parents settle in. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm able to take care of myself and our baby and Robin will be with me for a while. Go." She  
gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." He blew her a kiss good-bye. She gave him one, too.  
  
***  
  
Once Jax was out of the room, baby Jessi was brought in for Robin to see.  
  
"Oh, she's adorable. Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure. Be careful." she added as she handed her the child.  
  
"I will be. She looks like you! Except, she has Jax's eyes." she announced.  
  
"I know. That's just what Ned and Lois said. They were here earlier."  
  
"Really? How's Brian?"  
  
"He's fine. Lois said they had a little trouble putting him down for a nap, though."  
  
"Well, I assmue that raising a one year-old is kind of hard to do. Don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know, but I guess I'll find out soon!" Brenda said, laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go," Robin spoke softly, handing the sleeping baby back to her mother.  
  
A few minutes later, Brenda was left alone with her daughter. And both were sleeping peacefully  
when Jane, John, and Jax arrived, a few hours later.  
  
***  
  
"Sweetie," Jax whispered in her ear. "Mum and Dad are here. Time to wake up."  
  
"Hi" Brenda mumbled. "Here" she handed the baby to Jax so he could put her back in the crib.  
  
"How are you feeling?" John asked. "We came as soon as we heard the news."  
  
"I feel exhausted, but I'm also proud of my little girl." Brenda responded, forcing her eyes open.  
  
"I remember when I had Jax. He was such a handsome baby. He looked sort of like my little  
grandaughter."  
  
"He still is handsome." Brenda said smiling at her husband.  
  
"Have you decided what you're going to name her?" John asked.Ç  
  
"Jessica Jane. The Jane part is for Mum" Jax answered.  
  
"How sweet" Jane said, blushing. "You're so beautiful," she cooed to the newborn baby. "You  
look just like your mommy."  
  
"And your dad" inputted John.  
  
Jax and Brenda beamed as the grandparents took turns holding the sleeping child and admiring  
their baby.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, as the Jacks family was having Sunday brunch on the porch of the mansion,  
Little Jessi started to cry.  
  
"Oh, she needs to be changed." Brenda stated, getting out of her chair.  
  
"I'll do it," Jane volunteered. "You need all the help you can get." After a few moments, she  
added, "Have you ever thought about having a live-in nurse?"  
  
"For our baby? No, not really. I have a hard time trusting anybody who gets near my baby."  
Brenda warned.  
  
"Well, there is another option, then." Jane told her family.  
  
"What's that?" asked John.  
  
"We could move to Port Charles."  
  
***  
  
"Why would you want to move to Port Charles? We can handle it," Brenda said, trying to assure  
her mother-in-law.  
  
"Well, you have all that space in the guest houses and with all the utilities there, it wouldn't be any trouble. You wouldn't need to hire a nurse, we could take care of Jessi and we would always be close in case of an emergency. What do you think, John?"  
  
"I rather like the idea. This way we get to see more of our wonderful family." he said, winking.  
  
"Jax, honey? What do you think? It's alright with me." Brenda questioned.  
  
"I think it would be alright. How do you feel, princess?" he asked the crying baby.  
  
"I think she needs to be changed!" Jane exclaimed, lifting her out of her cradle. "I'l be right  
back." She hurried into the nursery to change her grandchild.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, when the Jackses were settled in their houses and Jessi was asleep in her crib,  
Jax and Brenda were talking in their bed.  
  
"You know, the Nurses' Ball is coming up soon. Do you want to go again?"  
  
"Ah, you forget, we're underwriting the entire thing this year. We have to show up."  
  
Brenda remembered how she and her husband had joined together to run a clothing company,  
which they had bought a few months before. It was called "Jacks" and was a huge success.  
People all over the country were buying their products and they were selling faster than Levis  
clothes. They had decided to underwrite the Ball, but still had yet to plan it.  
  
"Well, then how do you want to run it? We have to reserve a place to hold it, find a babysitter,  
get our clothes, find a band, get people to speak, and tell Lucy she can still be our 'mistress of ceremonies'."  
  
"Brenda, slow down. Lucy has already been notified about her job in the Ball and the Port  
Charles Hotel has offered their ballroom again. I think it would be better to have the event here, though."  
  
"Here?" Brenda asked. "Why should we have it here?"  
  
"Well, we have all the facilities, ballroom, stage, etc. We could have Rose cook for the affair.  
Then, we could use your influence in L&B to get a band. Do you have anyone in mind you'd like  
to invite?"  
  
"Well, we know John and Jane are going to be here, too. I don't know who else. This would also  
be a perfect time to show off our little darling. She hasn't met the people of Port Charles and I  
think that she should meet our friends. Oh, wait a second! I know who we could get as a band.  
Boyz II Men. They have a song of Ned and Lois' Lullabye Compelation and I'm sure they would  
be glad to come. Should I mention it to Ned and Lois?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on. I know a friend who I'm sure would like to come. She is pretty talented in the  
music area."  
  
"She?" Brenda asked, worriedly. "Who?"  
  
"Mariah. Mariah Carey. I met her at a hotel in California. She's really quite nice. Oh, don't  
worry. She's married." he said, giving her a famous Jax smile.  
  
"Hmm. That's good. I love Mariah! I just had a terrific idea. Why don't we have Jessi's  
christening on the same day as the ball? Then, we could have them perform there and at the  
ball. That way, Jerry and Julia could come, too."  
  
"That is a good idea. Well, we'll make the preparations in the morning. Good night, sweetie."  
"Oh," Brenda cooed. "Good night."  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling at the image of their daughter in the next room. 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Arrival"  
By Jules  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was a clear, June day as the Jacks family was setting up for an AIDS benefit at their Port Charles mansion. The event was the Fourth Annual General Hospital   
Nurses' Ball and it was a fundraiser held to raise money for HIV and AIDS research. The party was being held at the Jacks' mansion because they and their company, Jacks, were underwriting the entire thing.  
  
"Darling, have you seen Jane?" Brenda Jacks asked her husband. "John doesn't know where she is."  
  
"Honey, she's dressing Jessi. She'll be out in a few minutes. Do we have the guest houses ready? All our guests are here."  
  
"Yes, Rose (the maid) will take them there. I have to get change. Can you ask the stage manager to do a sound check?"  
  
"Sure thing. Don't be too long." he said, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"I won't be." she answered, smiling, and then walked away towards the main house.  
  
***  
  
The first guests to arrive were the Ashtons. They had also brought with them their son, Brian Edward.  
  
"Where is Jessica?" Lois asked. "I thought she would be here."  
  
"She'll be out soon. Brenda is getting changed. Then she'll bring her out."  
  
"You have a beautiful family," Ned said, patting Jax on the back. "Almost as wonderful as mine," he added with a sly grin.  
  
"Maybe better," Jax retorted. "Excuse me. I see my wife. Brenda!" He motioned for her and the rest of the Jacks women to come near.  
  
"Brian, can you say hi to Jessi?" Lois urged.  
  
"Lois, he's only eight-months-old." Ned reminded her.  
  
"The perfect age for a Quartermaine to start speaking" interrupted a voice.  
  
"Hello, Grandfather."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Q."  
  
The rest of the Quartermaine clan arrived, accompanied by Simone, Justus, and Keesha. Then came Lucy, Kevin, Jason, the Scorpios, Katherine, Dara, Garcia, Sonny, the Spencers, Carly, the Joneses, Dr. Dorman, Amanda Barrington and other Port Charles citizens. John, Jerry, and Julia also came out of their guest houses to join in the festivities.  
  
As the children were laid down in their cribs, all the women came over to have a look at them.  
  
"Oh, she's so beautiful," Monica gasped. "And my great-grandson, he is just so handsome."  
  
All the other guests had similar responses. Brenda lifted her daughter out of her crib and said, "Excuse me. She has to be fed." She left with Jax not far behind.  
  
***  
  
Carly and Jason had stopped seeing each other due to the fact that they only seemed to get along under the sheets, and she was looking for a new man. She spotted Jax walking back from the house and remembered who he was. Jasper "Jax" Jacks, the man with millions. She sprang into action.  
  
"So, you're the man who put this whole thing together. You did a great job,"she complimented him.  
  
"Well, I had some help." he replied, grinning.  
  
"I'm sure you did, but you seem like you could've handled it yourself." She gave him a seductive smile. "I'll bet you can handle almost anything."  
  
"He can," Brenda said, walking up to them. She gave her husband a swift peck on the cheek, and he laid a kiss on little Jessi's forehead.  
  
"Hello, Brenda. How's my princess?"  
  
"She's been fed, and now she's on her way to her grandmother. Excuse me." She hurried off to give her daughter to Jane.  
  
"She seems nice," Carly said, with a casual look on her face. "Are you guys friends?"  
  
"I guess you could say that... She's my wife." he said, smiling with admiration.  
  
"Oh... Well, there's Monica, I'd better go, but thanks for inviting me."  
  
With that, she was gone.  
  
"No problem," Jax murmered. "I wonder what that was about..."  
  
"Hi, honey." Brenda walked up to him and gave him a long kiss. "What happened to that woman who was with you?"  
  
"I don't know. She left after I told her you were my wife."  
  
"She did? I'll..." she muttered underneath her breath.  
  
"Don't worry," Jax assured her, putting his arm around her. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh..." Brenda cooed. "That's music to my ears." She snuggled closer to him as he led her to their seats with the musical guests.  
  
***  
  
After a couple of brief introductions by Lucy, the Ball began. She talked about the importance of the event and she again mentioned the Names Project AIDS quilt patches that they had borrowed. She reminded them that Stone's panel was also there, and   
Robin began to cry. Jason put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Bobbie and Tony did a skit about working in a hospital and Carly did an acrobatic routine.  
  
When Mariah went up to sing, she dedicated her songs to Jax and Brenda's new baby, Jessica Jane. While she was talking, she said this, "I would like to thank my friend, Jax, for inviting my husband and I to come to this event and we also enjoyed going to his daughter's christening earlier this morning. Please put your hands together to congratulate him on his marriage to Brenda Barrett, and the arrival of their daughter, Jessica Jane Jacks. Don't forget, we also have to thank them for letting us use their beautiful home for this year's Nurses' Ball." A roar of applause was heard echoing all around the stage.  
  
The song "Anytime You Need a Friend" played, and a group of people came   
out onto the stage. These people were Thao, Augosto, the Countess, and Paolo. The Jackses let out amazed gasps and rushed up to greet their friends.  
  
"We heard you had a baby and couldn't make it to our annual party. Then we talked to Jerry, and he asked us to come, so here we are!" Thao explained.  
  
"Where is the baby?" the Countess exclaimed.  
  
When a sleeping Jessi was brought out, they all "ooh"ed and "ah"ed as Brenda held the little body in her arms. A table was brought out for the newcomers and they sat down.  
  
Jax introduced them to the crowd and they recieved a hearty welcome.  
  
***  
  
"Now, for our next act," Lucy announced. "We have special guests Boyz II Men singing 'I'll Make Love To You'". The crowd cheered as the group walked onto the stage.  
  
"Before we begin," Wanya stated. "I'd like to give this song out to all the couples here expecially our friends the Jackses and Ashtons. This one's for you."  
  
The Port Charlesinians stood and slow-danced with their dates. Carly got Sonny up out of his chair and led him to the dance floor. When they reached a spot next to the Jacks, Brenda kissed her husband passionately. They stopped swaying to the music and stood there, kissing. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her's around his neck to pull him closer.  
  
Ned and Lois danced up to them and tried to break them from their trance.  
  
"Brenda? Jax? Come on guys."  
  
Ned stopped her and said, "When in Rome..." Lois was startled when he brought his lips down on hers, and she melted into his embrace.  
  
Other couples like Dara and Justus, Mac and Katherine, AJ and Keesha, Jason and Robin, Julia and Jerry followed their lead and soon, the guests began to leave. In half an hour, the party had totally dismembered and the staff was cleaning the banquet hall. John,   
Jane, Jerry, and Julia had gone back to the guest houses and Jessi had been put back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Brenda and Jax were in bed, talking.  
  
"You know. I think I learned something new tonight." He brushed a loose lock of hair away from her forehead.  
  
"We know how to kiss in public?" Brenda laughed at her own suggestion.  
  
"Something besides that. We know how to throw a party."  
  
"Well, you know, there's nothing to it. All you have to do is use your imagination."  
  
"I know how to use my imagination." he told her.  
  
"You do?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
He gently kissed her and then began to get more aggressive. The kisses became deep and rapid as he eased the nightgown off her shoulders. They made love in that bed, under the skylight, and another baby was conceived. 


End file.
